


here to stay

by HerDiamonds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Fluff, Lance Sisters - Freeform, Post 5X13, ava meets laurel!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: “So, what happened this time? Get shot again?” Laurel asks, nudging her with her elbow into Sara’s side.Sara laughs. “Guess.” She eggs her on.orthe one where Sara reunites with her sister in the afterlife
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 115





	here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> so! if you read Afterlife, this is my happy take on that instead and im sorry for that one. both these ideas go to @directorsharpes on twitter, dan has an amazing mind and came up with these I just wrote them! 
> 
> we really hope you enjoy!

Sara feels the searing pain quickly dissipate from her body and it feels like the weight of the world lifts off her shoulders. Her breath seems to return back to her lungs as she inhales the crisp air. “Sara!” She hears her name being shouted and she whips her head around, seeing her sister’s figure growing closer and closer. A smile grows on her face.

This wasn’t the first time she’s seen Laurel since Laurel had died. But this time, it would be the last.

“I could feel you, again.” Laurel said, wrapping her in a hug. Sara reveled in the feeling of having her sister’s arms around her again, holding her tight. “You know how long, this time?” She questions.

Sara’s about to answer when she feels a pull in her chest.

Something she’s never felt before.

She raises her hand up to her heart and feels it. It’s weird. There’s no heartbeat beneath her fingertips like she’s felt there countless times before but there’s _something_.

Laurel cocks an eyebrow at her as Sara furrows her own, feeling the weight in her chest spread. It spread like a lightly burning wildfire. She could feel it spreading into every nerve ending she had, everything felt different.

“I–I feel––” Sara pauses, not knowing how to explain the feeling.

“Someone you love is coming soon.” Laurel tells her. “That–That’s the feeling.”

Sara’s smile grows wide on her face as she realizes what’s happening.

“Do we wait?” Sara asks timidly. Laurel nods, taking Sara’s hand and leading her to the bench just inside the Gates.

The Gates close behind them as they take their seats and Sara’s right hand is still on her chest. She can feel the weight and warmth growing and it makes her smile even bigger.

She shouldn’t be this happy after dying, but she can’t help it. She’s got Laurel, right here with her.

“So, what happened this time? Get shot again?” Laurel asks, nudging her with her elbow into Sara’s side.

Sara laughs. “Guess.” She eggs her on. 

Laurel shoots her a look and raises a brow. Sara pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and chews on it gently as she waits for Laurel to guess.

She can feel the weight settling and the anticipation in her is growing even more. She tries to hide the smile on her face, listening to Laurel’s guesses. She laughs at a few of them but none of them were correct.

“Zombie apocalypse.” Sara says with a grin and Laurel’s jaw drops.

“No fair!” She shrieks, folding her arms over her chest. “That’s like the coolest way to die. Tell me _everything_.”

She missed this.

She missed these talks with her sister so much. She couldn’t believe she now gets them back forever. She couldn’t wait.

Sara breaks into another smile as Laurel sits, turning on the bench to face Sara looking like a kid in a candy store. “So, the team and I are in this abandoned bar, and I’m up on the pool table, bashing the zombies away with a pool stick and one grabs my ankle. I fell really hard and I guess it must’ve hurt, but I forgot we don’t feel any pain here.” She muses. “Then they all swarmed me and ripped off my arms and legs and then I woke up.”

She doesn’t mention listening to the sound of Ava’s screams. She won’t ever have to worry about that again. Not when she can feel the warmth growing. It feels almost like a hug now, enveloping her. She’s practically vibrating with excitement as the Gates swing open and the two sisters turn their attention towards them.

There are tears in her eyes and her bottom lip starts quivering as she starts to cry. Laurel reaches for her hand but Sara’s already off of the bench, running the short, short distance between her sister and the Gates.

There Ava was, in all her gorgeousness.

Sara collides with her, almost knocking her over in a hug before pulling back. She gives Ava’s shoulder a shove and Ava looks at her confused. “I told you to use the time courier, you jerk.” Sara says, sniffing back tears. Ava’s arms wrap around the smaller blonde’s waist and lifts her up a bit. Sara takes the moment to cup Ava’s cheeks in her hands, feeling the tears fall in between her hands and Ava’s cheeks as she kisses her.

And it feels like the first time all over again.

“I couldn’t live without you.” She says, pulling back from the kiss. “Co–Captains for life, remember? How can I co–captain if you aren’t there with me?”

Sara just kisses her again.

Laurel watches on for a moment as Sara kisses the mystery woman and talks with her but they’re too far for her to hear what they’re saying. She watches as they just take a moment, standing in each others embrace, their foreheads pressed together and she can see the sheen of tears on both of their cheeks from crying.

But there are smiles on both of their faces.

Laurel can’t speak for the mystery woman, but this was the happiest she’d ever seen her little sister.

It looked good on her, Laurel thought.

Sara takes the woman’s hand in her own and they walk back over towards Laurel, their eyes glued on each other, taking it all in.

“There’s someone I would like you to meet.”

Laurel’s not sure if Sara’s speaking to her or the woman holding her hand. 

“Laurel, this is the love of my life, Ava.” She states. “Ava, this is my sister, Laurel.”

Laurel breaks out into a smile as it all makes sense.

_This_ was Ava.

This was Ava, who the last time Sara had _come to visit_ , showed up in complete hysterics after telling her she hadn’t told Ava she loved her, not knowing this was the end. Laurel reassured her that it wasn’t the end. She could tell the story wasn’t quite yet over. So the visit had been brief, and then her sister had left and returned back to the living. Back to _Ava_.

“So _you’re_ Ava.” Laurel says with a smirk.

Ava raises a brow and smiles at Laurel before look at Sara with a smirk. “And what does she mean by that, Captain Lance?” Ava inquires.

Laurel stands up, looping her arm in Ava’s dragging her along as the Gates have long since closed after the little reunion. “ _Oh_ ,” Laurel begins, dramatically. “My dear little sister showed up here last time bawling her eyes out, frantic about the fact that she had the audacity to die without telling you goodbye and that she loved you.” Laurel tells, laughing at the memory.

Ava squeezes Sara’s hand in her own as Sara had linked her arm with Ava’s now too, sandwiching Ava between the two sisters. Ava takes a moment to laugh at the tale. It warms her to know how much Sara seemed to love her, even telling her sister about her during brief visits to the afterlife.

“It’s really good to actually see you again, Babe.” Sara says, after a beat.

“What’s that mean?” Laurel questions, almost stopping their walking as she’d slowed down, confused.

Sara does stop them, playing with the rings on Ava’s fingers, staring at Ava’s face. “I–I told you how I stared at Atropos, the Goddess, right?” Laurel nods along as Sara continues. “Well, I woke up blind. And I could see the future. And it _sucked_.” Sara mused. “The first vision I got was of Ava lying in a pool of her own blood on the ship with a knife in her back. I couldn’t see her in reality, only in my visions, and they continued to haunt me.” Sara said. “But it’s fine now. I’m here, you’re here, Ava’s here. I can see again. I’m happy.” Sara states.

Laurel believes it too. She can see the way Sara’s absolutely smitten with this woman. And it makes her heart swell with pride for her baby sister, seeing her so happy after the Hell she was dragged through.

The three woman continue walking on a road Sara thinks is endless until the house comes into view and she remembers. Her dream home.

“I’m going inside, I missed this place.” Sara says, dropping Ava’s arm and heading for the house.

Ava goes to follow her inside but the hand on her arm stops her. She turns looking at Laurel. “Shovel talk?” She assumes.

Laurel shakes her head with a laugh. “No,” She brushes off. “Thank you for taking care of her.” She says and Ava smiles at her softly.“You’re making my sister the happiest I’ve ever seen. Thank you.” She says, pulling Ava into a hug.

Ava gasps at the movement as Laurel’s wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in, but Ava brings her arms up, hugging the girl back with a light squeeze.

“She makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.” Ava muses as they pull back, Laurel linking arms with her again as she leads them up the three porch steps to the house. “Loving her is easily the greatest decision I’ve ever made.”

Laurel just smiles as they find Sara pouring three glasses of wine for them all. “Always, straight for the alcohol. Surprised you didn’t choose the scotch.” Laurel muses.

Sara shoots her a look. “No judging. We can’t get hangovers here, of _course_ the first thing we’re doing is drinking. _Plus_ , we are _celebrating,_ so I thought we should be a bit classier with wine.” She says, distributing the wine glasses amongst them. She liked that Laurel could enjoy a glass of wine with her again, in the Afterlife.

“Ava, I’m so glad to meet you this time.” Laurel says, smiling at Ava. “And Sara, it’s good to see you again, if even for a little bit.” She says looking at her sister with a smile, taking a sip of the wine.

Sara raises her glass with the softest smile Laurel had ever seen. “We’re not just here for a little bit. This is it, Laurel. We’re here to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at @gayvasharpe on twitter :)


End file.
